


Занимать болтливый, пышный век

by Tinumbra



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боюсь себя? Ведь никого здесь нет. Я - я, и Ричард Ричардом любим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Занимать болтливый, пышный век

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [entertain these fair well-spoken days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129949) by [romans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans). 



_«Дуэнде?.. Но где же дуэнде? Сквозь пустую арку дует упорный ветер мысли, он несется над головами мертвецов в поисках новых пейзажей и неведомых звуков, он приносит запах детской слюны, скошенной травы, студенистой медузы и непрестанно возвещает о крещении только что созданных творений»._  
  
Федерико Гарсиа Лорка*  
  
  
Образование Чарли было разносторонним, основательным и полученным почти всецело самостоятельно. Поначалу по хорошим дням к нему приходил репетитор, но со временем надобность в нем отпала. Его широко раскрытый ум жадно поглощал знания, словно черная дыра, засасывающая все вокруг для того, чтобы переварить, проанализировать и выбросить обратно в мир почти целым. Трудно сказать, насколько глубоко он понимал вещи, которые изучал: литературу, лирику, историю, частицы и фракталы, но он безошибочно мог запомнить и воспроизвести их. Он не был гением: день за днем он часами сидел, погрузившись в свои книги, документальные материалы, в письма далёких партнёров по переписке. Один год он полностью посвятил игре на пианино, практикуясь день за днем, как робот. Если бы они прочитали письма, которые ему изредка приходили, то узнали бы, что это был тот самый год, когда Индия начала брать уроки игры на пианино.  
  
Его любимыми пьесами были «Ричард III» и «Отелло», и однажды он с горячностью сообщил своему врачу, что хотел бы когда-нибудь стать актером или королем. Рассматривая лицо, покрытое россыпью угрей и его жадно горящие детские глаза, врач улыбнулась. Чарли было полезно интересоваться чем-то за пределами своего маленького тесного мирка. Она предложила Станиславского.  
  
За три года он вырос, пополнел и превратился в красивого молодого человека. Взгляд его стал пристальнее, чем раньше, но теперь эта напряженность была прикрыта некоторой мягкостью. В первый раз с того времени, как он сюда попал, он выглядел более открытым и готовым взаимодействовать с другими людьми. Разговаривая с ней, он теперь склонялся ближе, легко и часто смеялся и мило флиртовал, балансируя на грани дозволенного приличиями.  
  
«Чарли, — сказала она однажды, провожая его обратно в комнату, — знаешь, ты ведь можешь покинуть это место, когда захочешь. Меня устроит, если ты останешься на амбулаторном лечении».  
  
«Зачем мне уезжать? Это мой дом», — ответил Чарли. Он стоял, опираясь на открытую дверь своей комнаты. Комната выглядела почти славной в вечернем свете, лежащем золотистыми полосами на темном дереве его пианино, лучи тянулись к корешкам его книг, трогали кровать. Улыбка Чарли была почти ангельской.  
  
«Можешь оставаться здесь, сколько хочешь», — произнесла она, испытав легкое эгоистичное желание видеть его каждый день. Чарли зашел в комнату, и свет заходящего солнца окрасил золотом его стройную фигуру. Она не удержалась от улыбки, когда он по-детски прижался лицом к стеклу. «Чудесное лето», — проговорил он, по-видимому, сам себе.  
  
Чарли повернул голову, встретившись с ней взглядом и смазывая запотевшее пятно на стекле. Его улыбка деформировалась, натянувшись на той половине лица, которая осталась прислонена к окну. Это выглядело причудливо, но вместе с тем…  
  
«Я еще не готов уйти. Пока нет», — сказал Чарли.  
  
«Тебе что-нибудь нужно?» — спросила она.  
  
«Нет», — ответил он, поворачиваясь обратно к окну. Это значило, что разговор окончен, и по горькому опыту она знала, что он может и будет полностью её игнорировать до следующего сеанса. Он пробормотал что-то самому себе: нечто вроде молитвы.  
  
Когда она развернулась, чтобы уйти, голос обогнул его плечи и достиг ее ушей.  
  
_«Боюсь себя? Ведь никого здесь нет. Я - я, и Ричард Ричардом любим. Убийца здесь? Нет!»_ **  
  
_«Да»_ , — подумала она немного печально и закрыла за собой дверь.

**Author's Note:**

> Название - цитата из пьесы У.Шекспира «Ричард III» (пер. А.Радлова)  
> "Раз не дано любовными речами  
> Мне занимать болтливый пышный век,  
> Решился стать я подлецом и проклял  
> Ленивые забавы мирных дней"  
> *Полный текст можно прочесть здесь: meteo-hacker.narod.ru/duende.htm  
> **Цитата из пьесы У.Шекспира «Ричард III» (пер. А.Радлова)


End file.
